forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nameless One
Image Removed This is the straw that broke the camel's back, ladies and gentlemen. The image for my entry for the Nameless One was removed for "Copyright violation: No rationale or source for image." This is absolute garbage. While I completely agree with and adhere with copyright laws, this is completely uncalled for. I appreciate that artists want their creations protected from theft, and would fight to the death to protect that right. Here's the rub: BLACK ISLE STUDIOS NO LONGER EXISTS! The only intellectual property that once belonged to Black Isle (Or Interplay) that is now owned by another company is the Fallout franchise. Any other images and ideas that "belonged" to Black Isle are now public domain. Therefore, their use is not restricted by copyright laws. This site is not for user-generated content. It is a private little club of elites that only want what they consider "canon" or "correct." "They" get to decide what is appropriate for their little online kingdom. If they do not agree with or understand something, it is deleted. I apologize that your lack of vision has disgusted me to the point where I no longer wish to contribute information ON MY OWN TIME. I do not work for you, nor did I ever care for accolades. I was trying to be helpful. I thought this was a great resource for those wishing to know more about the Realms. Now I see that it was a complete waste of my time and energy. Getting nitpicked about tiny details constantly became more annoying than I was willing to put up with. Good luck with this. I am deleting my profile and never bothering to come here again. Therefore, any comments are basically pointless, as I won't get them. I just thought you may want to know why suddenly content created by Dark Ronin stopped coming. Of course, the little circle of site mods who get to decide what does or does not get to go on "their" site will probably delete this too. On a personal note, I am writing a few novels that (crosses fingers) may make it to print. I will laugh with delicious glee as this same circle of elites have to start including MY ideas as "canon." (Dark Ronin 14:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) : Dark Ronin, I'm sorry to hear that. As I mentioned before, we do value your contributions. : I have found a fair-use promotional image of The Nameless One, which is now present on the article. Even if the company goes out of business I don't know if all their IP becomes public-domain. I believe normally that is not the case, as the IP is typically sold off (if bankruptcy) or transferred (if bought out). In any case, the article has an image now. 21:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Related to FR? Thought this is a FR Wiki. What does the character of PST have to do with the Realms? Is there any important detail in some PS novel or other stuff, which makes him interesting for this Wiki? Besides the Realms had their own "Nameless One" during the fall of Myth Drannor, if I am not mistaken he became Khelben when he was ressurected or so. Historicus 20:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Though I haven't played PST I'd be open to the possibility of the Nameless One being a part of the wiki, since we've established Sigil to be canonical in relation to the Realms. However, I understand it's a gray area since, technically, PST takes place in Planescape, and even if Planescape overlaps significantly with the other campaign settings it's debatable as to whether or not we should include the Nameless One and similar articles. :That said, we do have an article on Annah. Niirfa-sa 20:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :: I wrote it because I wanted to. It is already established that the city of Sigil is canonical and exists in the Forgotten Realms universe, seeing as there is an entire sourcebook availble for purchase. It is not really my fault that this enviroment was not fully explored by the corporate goons of Wizards. I like to give background information on characters and events that others may want to use as source material for campaigns and modules. This is NOT an attempt to turn this into a "video game" wiki or anything of that nature. It is for informational purposes only. :: On a personal note, this is rather insulting. I have submitted many articles for this Wiki that all seem to draw criticism and debate. Let me clarify my feelings on this: No one that has made comments like this "owns" this page. Therefore, no one has any right to determine what should and shouldn't go on it. I welcome edits for fixing possible mistakes and corrections of grammar and spelling, but please leave discussions of content in a private format. I do this on my own time, on a volunteer basis. It is almost to the point of asking myself: Why do I bother? - Dark Ronin :: p.s. I wrote that article on Annah as well. Expect one shortly on Morte, unless I get discouraged and just quit trying to help. ::: Dark Ronin, your contributions specific to Forgotten Realms content are always welcome on this wiki. And I've seen that you contribute quite a lot as well, which is very appreciated btw! And you are correct that there is no person that "owns" this article/page, so anyone can make edits. I think the issue for some people is that this article does not cite anything specific to FR. Here's my take on it: Yes, Sigil is part of FR. So is Spelljammer. That's because we have FR-specific references for them. But as an example, we have chosen not to document every single Spelljammer vessel (this isn't a Spelljammer wiki after all). ::: Also, since both Toril (FR) and Oerth (Greyhawk) are connected via Spelljammer, one could make the argument that it's okay to start adding articles about Mordenkainen, Bigby, and the rest of the Circle of Eight. Clearly we wouldn't want that. I hope you can see the analogy and how this relates to Planescape and its inhabitants. ::: This is just my take on it, and I'm not anyone special on this wiki. But elsewhere (here and here), others have more or less agreed that we need to have FR-specific references in order to consider it be "canon" and included on this wiki. In any case, I hope that you at least understand this point of view. Cheers, 15:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. The only reference to The Nameless One from a Forgotten Realms perspective would be Baldur's Gate II which, in itself is non-canonical. hashtalk 15:43, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, wasn't the consensus that the Baldur's Gate games were canonical so far as they did not violate the more inviolable canon of the novels? I can't say I've played the games in detail so I don't know if the reference violates the novels or not - but in such a case it would seem the Nameless One could merit an article. However, if the reference is something incompatible with the novels, then obviously the article has no merit (or at least none more than Annah's). Niirfa-sa 19:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Our canon policy is a little vague on this subject, but here's an excerpt: "Apart from the CRPGs yet to be discussed, CRPGs are to be considered non-canon". They also mention that video games should use the non-canon templates. :::::: But getting back to the subject at hand. If we cite Baldur's Gate as a reference (btw, where do they mention the Nameless One in BG II SoA?) and we put a "non-canon" template on this article, then I guess it might meet the requirements for inclusion on this wiki. It might at least be a reasonable compromise. 21:27, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: One of the merchants in Athkatla (if you bought the special edition of the game) sold items from Planescape: Torment each of which referenced various characters (including the Nameless One) in the item description. hashtalk 22:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Cool, I've made the changes we mentioned then. 21:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I just found a reference to the Nameless One on p. 26 of The Fall of Myth Drannor. I'm not sure if they are the same person or not though. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:28, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I don't think this is the same, because, if I understand the source correctly, the Nameless Chosen later becomes Khelben Arunsun. Daranios (talk) 20:06, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Yes, you are correct. Good find and thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:00, July 9, 2016 (UTC) It was not meant as an insult, only like SkyeNiTessine said, it would be a bit too much to have everything in a FR related wiki, only because Wizards brought out the products. That would mean we should also include the complete timeline, infos and characters of Dragonlance(which is via Spelljammer also tied to the FR) or Eberron and maybe even something from their Star Wars or modern RPG stuff, because they are products from Wizards. If it is really mentioned in some FR related source, well that's another thing. So far I never came across something more earnest wich tied the whole PST Universe close to the lore of the Realmsians. That's why I wondered. Historicus 14:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm Related like the Demon Blood Wars or The Gith or Limbo or The Circle Zethimon or Tielfings or The Planes or the Tanar'ri. Way I see it, is that its one of the planes of the Forgotton Realms I was highly dissappointed that their was nothing on Planescape in here. and how does a book that came out after a game become canon when the author changes names characters and story to suit them?? It does'nt sorry!! Talking about Canon how about Viconia DeVir her story is completely wrong with Valas killing her mother which was killed be Malice Do'Urdern so if Canon all you care about how about fixing that mistake..(Odog)